The present invention relates to a device for treatments of endoscopic resection/removal of tissues. In particular, the invention relates to an endoscopic device for treatments of resection of soft tissue or osseus tissue (with relative removal of the fragments produced by such an action).
As an alternative to the traditional surgery, which requires a relatively wide incision to access to the surgical site inside the human body, the endoscopic procedures utilize natural accesses or as an alternative the creation of small portals (minimal tissular incisions); therefore often reference is made to the endoscopic surgery with the term of mini-invasive surgery. The two main advantages of the endoscopic surgery are the more rapid healing of the tissues after the surgical operation and the lesser exposition of internal tissues to the risk of infection. The technological developments in this surgical field, also defined “closed”, have led to the realization of many minimally invasive instruments, as the access to the surgical site is made through one or more portals. Such instruments must be sufficiently elongated and smooth to permit the entrance and the use with a minimum trauma for the surrounding tissues.
A portion of the instrument, usually indicated as “distal portion”, is so conceived in order to have access to the surgical site; the opposite portion, usually indicated as “proximal portion”, remains at the outside of the body of the patient. The distal portion of the instrument is typically provided for treating the tissue with which it comes in contact, its shape and its dimensions being therefore properly studied in function of the particular surgical operation to which it is destined.
The proximal portion is instead provided with a mechanism to control from the outside of the body of the patient the above function. The motorized endoscopic surgical instruments, used in the “closed” surgery, often identified as endoscopic “shavers”, are typically made by a pair of coaxial tubular concentrically disposed elements: an external element ending distally with an aperture or “cutting window” and a rotary internal element having a sharp surface at the cutting window. The rotary action of the internal tubular element produces by abrasion the removal or the finishing of the tissue, this process being defined as “resection”.
As in each surgical action, also in the endoscopic surgery the presence of two well distinct fields is provided: the sterile field, the one in close contact with the patient, whereby the surgeon will perform his operation, and the one definitely separated from the patient and from any object coming in contact with it. Only suitably treated personnel and instruments can access to the sterile field (sterilization processes for the instruments, washing pre-operatory processes and adoption of protective aids for the personnel, as gloves and coats); all that can not enter in contact with the sterile field must rigorously remain outside of it.